No Regrets
by dshell99
Summary: When it comes to Edd, Kevin has no regrets. Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot.


**Author's Note: This story was inspired by a picture of Kevin and Edd sharing a kiss, drawn by elazulselevanto on tumblr.**

"Ok, so I'll meet you at your house in say, a couple of hours?"

 _"Sure thing, Sockhead. Ed's gonna meet us at the theater, though, because he doesn't get off until 6 today."_

"I thought he got off at 3?!," Edd exclaimed as he looked at the clock on his desk.

 _130PM_

 _"Yeah, well, he just texted me that he picked up another shift. Wants to make enough to take May out for her birthday."_

"Oh. Well, that's sweet," Edd grinned as Eddy groaned.

 _"Yeah, yeah. But I figure we could hit up the arcade before we went to the movie."_

"They just got that new first person shooter you want to try, didn't they?," Edd asked with a knowing smirk.

 _"Heh."_

"I hope you can afford this, Eddy. I still have a date of my own this weekend and -"

 _"I know, I KNOW,"_ Eddy groaned. _"I've got this!"_

"You better."

 _"Whatever, D,"_ Eddy sighed. _"I'll see you at 430. Last bus out leaves at 445."_

"Got your bus pass?"

 _"Shit!"_

"I'll see you at 430, Eddy," Edd sighed as he hung up the phone.

But it buzzed again as he leaned back in his desk chair and _stretched_. But the alert was well worth the interruption of his afternoon plans.

KevB: Hey babe! :) :) :)

DD: Hi, Kevin! What are you doing today?

KevB: Working on the bike. Are we still on for tmwr?

DD: Yes, we are. :)

KevB: Choice! Need me to bring anything?

DD: Just you. And your chapstick. ;)

KevB: OMG D! XD I guess I can do that. :p

DD: Yes, you can. :3

Edd then put his phone on his charger and set about finishing up his Saturday chores.

* * *

At 425, Double D walked out of his house and locked the front door. Then he looked across the street.

Kevin was in his garage, tuning up his motorcycle, his iTunes playlist blasting dubstep through the Bluetooth speakers Edd got him for his birthday just a couple of months before. Making his way across the street, he smiled.

Looking at or making his way over to Kevin's house used to fill him with nervousness and _dread_. He and Kevin hadn't always been on the friendliest of terms. And it was mostly Eddy's fault. But last summer, they stood side by side and took out a bigger bully than Kevin. And from there a little friendship sprung up. But puberty is _weird_ and has _zero_ respect of persons, let alone _chill,_ and that friendship turned into _something more_.

It was _Kevin_ who had initiated things. Asking for Edd's help on homework that Edd was sure he was capable of doing alone, asking him to go with him to movies that he was sure that Nazz or any of the other pretty girls they went to school with would have rather had gone to, and then came the meet ups for lunch over the weekends, then _dinners._ And when Spring Break rolled around, and Edd left Peach Creek for a week in DC with his parents, it was _Kevin_ who was constantly calling and texting to see what he was up.

Even _Ed_ didn't miss him that much.

So when he came back to town, and saw Kevin on the front porch waiting for him, he knew it was time for a chat.

Edd had come out as bi at the beginning of the spring semester and Kevin's support kept him out of a world of trouble with the other athletes and bullies at school. But since their standoff with Eddy's brother, his attentions had become more and more focused on Edd in a way that even Ed and Rolf recognized as _a_ _crush_. But Kevin wasn't talking. Just _wondering_ what Edd was up to as always. When he suggested a movie to chill out to before school started on Monday, Edd asked if he meant _a date_. And the hope in the redhead's eyes at Edd wanting to do such a thing with him was so endearing Edd nearly kissed him.

That was nearly six months ago. In that time, the two boys friendship deepened as their _relationship_ grew. Kevin found that he was drawn to Edd because of _who he was,_ and Edd was drawn to Kevin because he was willing to try to be _a friend_ before he was _his lover._ It didn't stop the hate and some shenanigans at their expense as so many people couldn't understand what it meant to be demi and bisexual. All the haters and bullies saw was _two_ _boys dating._

With the support of their family and friends, they settled into their own groove of study sessions, dates, hanging out with their friends and making time for themselves and their families.

But Edd's favorite thing to do, was sneak a few minutes with Kevin before doing anything without him. So he heads over to the garage for a quick hello before heading to the city with Eddy.

"Kevin!"

Kevin's head pops up from the side of the bike and he grins, which makes Edd blush, which just makes him grin more.

"Hey, babe!," he says as he wipes off his hands. "What are you up to?"

"Headed into the city to see My Girlfriend Is A Zombie Spy," Edd shrugs and and Kevin snickers. Edd just sticks his tongue out at him.

"You gonna give me any hints about tomorrow?," he asks as he comes to stand cross armed in front of Edd.

Edd's grin was _sly_.

"Nope."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"So I'm just driving us to the boardwalk."

"Yep!"

"You're _killing_ me, babe," Kevin pouted as he came to wrap Edd up in a hug.

 _"I know!,"_ Edd giggled.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this as he hadn't gotten anything but the same answers out of Edd for the last few days since the dorky genius suggested the date, he sighed. But then a devious idea flashed in his head.

"Ok, ok. Go enjoy your zombie spies," he said with a mock pout, but Edd melted all the same.

Edd stepped closer to give him a reassuring kiss goodbye and Kevin grabbed his face to take charge of that kiss, _and pull his beanie over his eyes_.

Despite dating for half a year, and even knowing that only a small scar from an accident with the corner of his grandmother's glass table was under that hat, Edd's rule about his hat was the same for _everyone_ : DO NOT TOUCH IT.

It took a moment for Edd to realize what his mischievous redhead had done, but when he figured it out, he stepped back in shock.

"NO!," he yelled at him as he pulled Kevin's own hat over his eyes.

"I regret nothing," Kevin said with a _wide_ smile.


End file.
